Elsie
Character Overview Elucia de Lute Ima (エリュシア・デ・ルート・イーマ, Eryushia De Rūto Īma), more commonly referred to as Elsie (エルシィ, Erushī), is the deuteragonist of The World God Only Knows. She is a devil from New Hell, and is an agent of the Runaway Spirit Squad — an organization of New Hell devils whose purpose is to capture actively dangerous souls. Elsie is over 300 years old, an age that belies her teenage appearance. Her partner, or "buddy", is Keima Katsuragi, the unsocial and pretentious protagonist. Presently, Elsie is living with Keima and is pretending to be his half-sister in order to perform her duties as a devil more adequately. Appearance Elsie has long, dark hair that is frequently kept in a ponytail, which becomes wavy when loosened. Similar to many Runaway Spirit Squad members, she is almost always equipped with a hagoromo — a multi-purpose raiment that serves as the primary tool of the Runaway Spirit Squad, a runaway spirit sensor (usually on her head), and a contract collar on her neck. At home or outside, Elsie wears a short, violet kimono complemented by lavender thigh-high socks and wooden sandals. When at school, she wears the standard Mai-High uniform for girls, along with pink thigh-high socks. :Note: During the recent chapters, Elsie has started wearing purple ribbons in place of her socks. As Kanon, Elsie has apparently cut her hair short and designed her hair to look like the latter also, although Elsie looks like Kanon her hair color is black while the original's is pink (although it could be simply a way to allow readers to tell the difference between the two, as the Hagomoro's cloaking magic should be in place, removing all differences). Personality Elsie is a happy-go-lucky individual, in sharp contrast with Keima's cold, efficient, detached demeanour, and maintains an optimistic personality. Despite claiming to be 300 years old, she has the mentality of an incompetent teenager, which she resembles, and is in many aspects less mature than Keima. Although she is earnest and hard-working, she is infamously bad at virtually everything but cooking and cleaning, having been stuck on cleaning duty for hundreds of years; the only reason that she is now on the Runaway Spirit Squad is entirely because Hell is experiencing a personnel crisis and has every available hand recruited. As a result, she received little training, and constantly fails to provide proper support during conquests, although this could also be explained by her air headedness. Although she is often insulted and derided by Keima (for reasons ranging from having an uninteresting personality not befitting of a sidekick to simply being an idiot), she is seldom ever hurt genuinely. Elsie easily passes for Keima's real sister, and in fact has been accepted by society as such very easily. Several chapters insinuate that her feelings for Keima are not quite platonic (seeing as she isn't his real sister anyway), but as Keima has yet to produce significant feelings for anybody, much less a real girl; this has yet to play out. Elsie has only been genuinely hurt by her incompetence (which she is intelligent enough to recognise) when she felt powerless because of it, but Keima was able to restore her confidence. She is usually willing to comply with Keima's often incomprehensible demands, obviously possessing a deep level of trust in him; additionally, she usually refers to him as "Kami-nii-sama,"(Literally meaning Divine brother.) in a bizarre deference to his status as "Capturing God" and her "older brother." While in Hell, she lived in the shadow of her older sister, who is a famous and an accomplished spirit hunter. This, coupled with her infamous idiocy, has made her a laughing stock in hell. Ironically, she has been amongst the most successful of the members of the Retrieval Squad and in fact earned the prestigious Section Chief's Award. She possesses a comedic obsession with fire trucks, as well as with the popular idol, Kanon. Abilities Intelligence Despite her genuine good nature, she is initially treated by Keima as a nuisance for her incompetence, which applies even to things that she is supposedly good at. Although claiming to have been the top of her class in Japanese history, it turns out that Elsie is only aware of Japanese history up to the point of the opening of Japan in 1854 by American Commodore Matthew C. Perry. Elsie is also notoriously poor at academics, whether it be in Hell or in Earth, she is unable to grasp school work. Additionally, she makes basic mistakes all the time, such as accidentally mistaking the Squad Manual for a cookbook. However, Elsie is aware of her limits and incomprehensible abilities thus, she would get depressed about this at times. Despite having her intelligence being downplayed many times, Elsie was shown to be rather smart when dealing with heavy situations as in chapter 213, she was able to use herself as a decoy to capture the attention of a Vintage member and used her hagoromo doll and detention bottle in conjunction to ultimately capture the Vintage members. Hagoromo/Capturing Skills Nevertheless, she possesses skill with performing magic using her robe, the hagoromo, and has used it to create various objects and perform various actions, such as drilling through the roof of the school library, producing a train engine carriage to be pulled by a bicycle, and turning invisible. She has also been shown to capture most spirits with ease, though the few that escaped her were overwhelmingly powerful. Additionally, she is also capable of flying (another ability granted by the hagoromo). Domestic Abilities Elsie usually is able to clean areas to sparkling, almost new, conditions (when she is not annihilating them) despite being supposedly good at cleaning (and in fact possessing a magical broom with advanced cleaning capabilities), and actually cleaning some locations very well and out of sheer force of habit, she has also destroyed areas (including the neighbour's house) using her broom. Similarly, despite being good at cooking, she only knows to cook with dangerous ingredients from hell, often producing recipes that are alive and at least somewhat murderous, such as a bento (boxed lunch) that later eats a dragon. OthersEdit Aside from such abilities, she is also shown to have memorized all of Kanon's songs and dance routines, allowing her to successfully take Kanon's place as an idol while the latter is lying in a magical coma. Since she is capable of producing Kanon's songs without any suspicions, she may be a competent singer as well. She is also a member of Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays left-handed bass. Whether she is actually any good at the bass remains to be seen. Another positive point Elsie has is that she can fit in any social environment relatively easy. This is shown when she quickly became a member of the Katsuragi family. Even Keima once commented on her ability to fit in with others. She could even pass by as a regular human... Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals